


Dawn of a New Era

by TheNightFury



Series: Prince of Lasan [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Coronation, M/M, kalluzeb - Freeform, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: The day of Zeb's coronation was coming far faster then any of them ever imagined. But ready or not, it was time for Zeb to step up and be the king he had spent his life being groomed to become.





	Dawn of a New Era

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I know its been awhile but I finally finished this fic and I hope you guys enjoy it!!!!!!

Getting to spend the morning laying in bed and cuddling his still sleeping husband was a rare gift for Zeb, and he was in no rush to get up and start the day. Alex was extremely cuddly first thing in the morning when he was still trying to wake up, and Zeb was more then happy to lay in bed and cuddle Alex all morning. Letting out a sleepy moan, Alex nuzzled further into Zeb’s arms, earning a warm smile from Zeb who tenderly leaned over to kiss his forehead. 

“Zeb….?” Alex sleepily mumbled, nuzzling even closer as he sleepily looked up at Zeb.

“Morning,” Zeb whispered, pecking his lips. 

“You’re still here,” Alex said with wonder in his voice. 

“I am,” Zeb said, smiling down at him with pure adoration, carefully rolling so he was on top of Alex. “I have the entire morning off to shower you with adoration.”

“I like the sound of that,” Alex huskily mumbled.

“Good,” Zeb purred leaning down to slowly kiss him, Alex eagerly wrapping his arms around Zeb’s neck, encouraging Zeb closer who eagerly complied. Zeb started hastily working Alex’s shirt off of him when one of the guards started pounding on the door. 

“Sire, you’re needed in the council chambers immediately.”

“Maybe if we pretend we’re not here they’ll go away.” Alex whispered, pecking Zeb’s lips.

“Worth a shot,” Zeb whispered, kissing him again.

“Sire the council says it’s urgent,” the guard says. “you’re needed right away.”

“….you should probably go….” Alex mumbled, disappointment in his voice. 

“They always say it’s urgent,” Zeb grumbled. “I know it can’t be-“

“Sire if you don’t answer I’ve been ordered to come in,” the guard said. 

“Go,” Alex breathed, pecking his lips. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not-“

“Sire I’m-“

“I’m getting dressed!” Zeb snapped. 

“Hurry up,” the guard said. 

“I’m sorry,” Zeb mumbled, ears flattening against his head as he looked down at his clearly disappointed and unarguably under appreciated husband. Alex, his sweet wonderful loving husband, reached up to cup his cheek, and said, 

“It’s not your fault, it’s okay I promise.”

“What have I done to deserve you?” Zeb breathed, running his hand through Alex’s hair tenderly. 

“Don’t say that-“

“Sire-“

“Karabast I just woke up!” Zeb snapped. 

“Zeb, breathe,” Alex whispered, reaching up to soothingly stroke his ears, something Zeb loved though he would never admit it. “Go, get ready.”

“I want to stay with you.”

“I know,” Alex assured. “I’ll meet you for some breakfast a little later on okay?”

“….okay,” Zeb mumbled, reluctantly pulling himself away from Alex to finally start getting ready, Alex getting up with him. Zeb knew the guard was getting impatient, but he didn’t care, he was supposed to have this morning off to relax and enjoy some much-deserved alone time with Alex. Instead, he’s now being dragged to a meeting with the council that he probably didn’t really need to be at but was anyways because his aunt still hated Alex. If he had been a male Lasat or a human female she very likely would have grown to love him, but because he was human and male he was in every way not what she wanted for Zeb and most certainly had long ago decided she would never like him. 

Alex though refused to let it get to him, even three years after their wedding he still tried to be polite and civil towards her even when she refused to show him the same respect. Zeb still could not understand why Alex even bothered, but Alex insisted she was never cruel to him, that this was a big change and change took time. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Zeb promised once he was ready to go to the so called emergency meeting. 

“I know,” Alex assured, pecking his cheek. “Play nice.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“For me?”

“That’s no fair,” Zeb purred, wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist. “You know I’d do anything for ya.”

“And that’s why I love you,” Alex teasingly said. Once again the guard loudly knocked on the door saying, 

“Sire we are late-“

“They can shove i-“

“Zeb,” Alex gently scolded, earning a tired sigh from Zeb. 

“I know, I know, alright I’m ready.” Zeb grumbled, dropping his arms from around Alex and opening the door, angrily shoving past the guard who scurried after him uncertainly. 

“I can get there on my own,” Zeb grunted. 

“I know sire b-“

“Then you can go,” Zeb said in a tone that clearly stated he was not in the mood to argue. 

“I- yes sire.”

“Thank you,” Zeb grunted as he continued to walk down the hall, leaving the confused guard in his wake. He had been looking forward to getting a relaxing morning with his husband, and had even avoided telling him about it to try and surprise him. He hadn’t been able to give Alex the love and attention he deserved, he was neglected and that wasn’t fair. Alex had made it clear every step of the way he didn’t care about politics or the crown, he only cared about Zeb, and he hardly had any time with him anymore. He deserved so much more then this-

“Thank you for finally joining us Garazeb,” Agata, one of the members of the council, dryly said. 

“I was still asleep when you decided to call this emergency meeting,” Zeb snapped as he glanced around, noticing the queen wasn’t even their yet. “My aunt isn’t even-“

“The queen is why we called this meeting,” Tacitus said. “Her heart is failing, the healers do no think she has long left.”

“What does this all mean?” Zeb asked, suddenly light headed as he tried to process all the information that was being thrown at him.

“The council has decided to move your coronation up,” Kadir said. “You will be crowned king in three days time.”

“T-three?” Zeb weakly breathed, brain struggling to process all that was happening. 

“Three,” Kadir confirmed. “We had hoped to wait, but the queen is deteriorating faster then we thought. She wants to be here when you are crowned and we want to grant her that if possible.”

“What about Alex?”

“What about him?” Tacitus asked. 

“Will he be crowned prince then?” Zeb more firmly asked. All of this was so much to process, but one thing he knew for sure, he would fight for Alex’s right to the throne. 

“No,” Kadir said. 

“Why not?” Zeb snapped. “He is my husband-“

“He is an outsider!” Agata cried. “No outsider has ever held the crown before and no outsider ever will!”

“So instead you will be the first council to ever deny a spouse their marital right?” Zeb snapped. 

“No outsider has the right to Lasan’s crown!” Tacitus declared. 

“The second he married me he was no longer an outsider,” Zeb said. 

“He will always be an outsider,” Agata gravely said. “Nothing will ever change that.”

“The people have accepted him as their future prince! Why can’t you?”

“The people are not always right,” Tacitus said.

“Neither are you,” Zeb declared.

“How dar-“

“Enough of this nonsense,” the eldest member of the council, Adolphus declared. “We do not have time to decide on this matter before your coronation.”

“Why-“

“We must focus on your coronation,” He continued. “After we can reopen this discussion on Alexsandr’s standing within this court.”

“I dis-“ Kadir began but Adolphus silenced him with a single look. 

“He has the right to make his case,” Adophus sternly said. “For now Garazeb, prepare yourself for in three days’ time you will be king, and the fate of all the peoples of Lasan will rest on your shoulders.” 

\----

Zeb was in a daze as he wandered the castle. He was supposed to meet Chava so he could start his fitting for his coronation robes, but all he could do was aimlessly wander the castle, trying to sort out what he should even do with himself with this news. A part of him felt like he should go and see his aunt before it was too late, but another was angry she didn’t even bother to tell him she was so ill. She had the council tell him she was ill. Did she not care about him? 

“Zeb,” A soothing velvet voice whispered, stopping him in his tracks. Alex, he always knew where to find him, even when he didn’t know. “Are you okay?”

“The queen is dying,” Zeb mumbled. “And the council has decided I will be crowned in three days.”

“Three days?” Alex asked, stunned. 

“My aunt didn’t bother telling me, the council told me.”

“I’m so sorry Zeb,” Alex whispered, taking Zeb’s hand and squeezing it. 

“I’m angry and I-I’m scared and confused,” Zeb admitted. He could tell Alex anything and he would never judge him. “I should be sad, she’s my aunt but I’m just angry.”

“You are allowed to be angry,” Alex assured, wrapping his arms around Zeb’s neck and gently bringing him into a tight hug against his chest, soothingly petting his ears, drawing out a soft purr from Zeb who wrapped his arms around Alex and nuzzled against him, breathing in his comforting scent. “I’ve got you, you don’t have to be strong right now.”

“You’re always right there when I need you,” Zeb mumbled. 

“I’ll always be here for you,” Alex breathed, continuing to soothingly stroke Zeb’s ears. 

“I know,” Zeb mumbled, eyes fluttering shut as Alex gently coaxed him to sit on a nearby bench where the pair sat in silence, Alex soothingly rubbings Zeb’s back, slowly moving his hands up to pet his ears. 

“What do you need from me?” Alex gently asked after a long yet comfortable silence. 

“Just knowing you’ll always be there for me helps,” Zeb assured. 

“Nothing could ever make me willingly leave you Zeb,” Alex firmly said, tenderly cupping Zeb’s cheek. “I love you and I want to be with you no matter what.”

Zeb shut his eyes, gratefully leaning into the touch mumbling, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Alex breathed, kissing Zeb’s forehead. “Now come on, I know you haven’t eaten breakfast yet.”

“…..I had other things on my mind…..”

“I know,” Alex assured, gently helping him to his feet. “That’s why I had breakfast brought up to our room.”

“I’m supposed to be seeing Chava-“

“She found me already and told me to make sure you ate before we met her,” Alex said. 

“We?” Zeb hopefully asked. 

“Chava asked me to be their as well, she says the kings husband should look the part still,” Alex said, squeezing his hand as they started walking through the halls again back to their quarters. 

“I’m glad knowing you’ll be by my side the entire time,” Zeb admitted. 

“I’ll always be by your side.”

“I know,” Zeb said, “Sometimes it’s the only thing that keeps me going, knowing I have your support and love, I hope you know you’ll always have mine as well.”

“Trust me, I could never forget.” 

“Good,” Zeb said. “Sometimes I’m worried I don’t do enough to show that I love you.”

“I love you, but sometimes you can be an idiot,” Alex said with a warm smile. “You couldn’t not make me see how much you love me if you tried.”

“……am I your idiot?” 

“Yes, yes you are,” Alex assured with a laugh as they reached their chambers where as promised, a wonderful breakfast was waiting for them. 

“There is something good about all of this,” Zeb commented as they sat down at the table. 

“What’s that?”

“As king I can officially declare your birthday a holiday so no one can drag me away from you,” Zeb declared. 

“Z-zeb” Alex cried, face turning bright red. “You will do no such thing!”

“Oh yes I will!” Zeb declared. “It will be my first gift as king to you! And I intend to lavish you with gifts!”

“No please don’t`’ Alex cried, ducking his head. 

“Yes I will! I’ll treat you like the king you are,” Zeb declared. 

“I’m no king-“

“I’ll make you feel like one,” Zeb said. “You will be a king in all but name.” 

“Zeb,” Alex lightly scolded, clearly emotional. Zeb reached out and took Alex’s hand and kissed it before breathing, 

“You are my entire galaxy Alex, and I want to make sure you always, always know that.”

“I don’t think I could physically love you more then I do right now,” Alex whispered as he pulled him into a passionate kiss. 

\------

“You took longer then expected for lunch,” Chava said with a knowing smile. 

“We haven’t enjoyed a proper meal together in too long,” Zeb easily said as Alex nervously played with the collar of his shirt in a vain attempt to hide the hickeys Zeb left. They all knew what Alex and Zeb had been up too, but mercifully Chava didn’t say anything and instead focused on starting to measure Zeb who was clearly uncomfortable as he shuffled his feet, ears flicking in agitation. 

“Zeb, relax,” Alex gently said. 

“I am relaxed,” Zeb said through gritted teeth. 

“Nothing about you right now says relaxed,” Alex teasingly said. 

“Well I am,” Zeb said. 

“Right darling, and I’m the Ashla.”

“Oh really? Nice to meet yea,” Zeb said with an eye roll. “Unfortunately I’ll have to divorce you know because I am very gay and sadly you just are not my type.”

“I can be more of a man,” Alex declared, with a laugh, glad to see Zeb was relaxing. “I swear.”

“Well you are the Ashla so I suppose anything is possible,” Zeb said with a smirk. 

“I imagine you’ve already seen how much of a man he can be,” Chava added with a smirk, Alex’s face turning bright red. 

“True I did….twice.” Zeb said with a wink. 

“Zeb!” Alex cried, horrified. “She doesn’t need to know-“

“Maybe she wants to know,” Zeb said. 

“I would be very concerned if she did,” Alex grumbled. 

“A girl needs to have her fun,” Chava said. 

“Is this a you thing or a Lasat thing?” Alex asked. 

“Yes,” Chava said. 

“Right that clears that up,” Alex deadpanned. 

“Exactly.”

“Hows it coming Chava?” Zeb asked. 

“Well I’ve finished my measurements, so you are free to go where ever you must go next.” Chava said. 

“Maybe I should check just to be sure you can be a man,” Zeb said. 

“While I am not opposed to the idea, I think we are late enough as it is and we shouldn’t make ourselves later.”

“Shame, but you have a point,” Zeb sighed, wrapping his arms around Alex’s waist “I will have you tonight then.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Alex said, pulling him into a soft kiss. 

\-----

The next three days passed by in a blur for Zeb as he was run to the ground in preparation for his coronation. He didn’t even have time to think about whether or not he wanted to visit his aunt and talk to her about all this. He was either prepping for the coronation or sleeping. It was a physically and emotionally draining schedule, spending most nights unable to sleep as he desperately tried to not to wake poor Alex up.

The night before his coronation, Zeb sleeplessly lay next to Alex, struggling to breathe properly as anxiety crushed his lungs. He wanted to reach out and hold Alex close to try and calm down, but he found he was paralyzed as his body refused to move or even let him breath. All he could do was shake uncontrollably and desperately try and get air into his starving lungs. 

“Zeb? Zeb love what’s wrong?” Alex asked, apparently startled awake by what Zeb was now hyper aware of was his very loud and labored breathing. Zeb however couldn’t get the words out, all he could do was desperately try and suck air in. 

“I’m right here Zeb,” Alex said, carefully moving himself so he could rest Zeb’s head on his chest. “It’s going to be okay, I know it doesn’t feel that way now but it will. Just listen to my breathing and copy me okay?” Zeb stiffly nodded and trying to calm his shallow breathing to take slower, deeper breaths. 

“There we go,” Alex soothingly said as he gently rubbing his ears, something he knew helped relaxed Zeb when he was stressed. Tonight was no different. Between Alex’s gentle stroking and the sound of his calm even breathing, Zeb was finally able to calm himself down. 

“’m sorry,” Zeb mumbled, to drained to try and move away from Alex’s embrace. 

“Don’t be,” Alex said, continuing to stroke Zeb’s ears. “You’ve been under a lot of stress lately.”

“…still….” Zeb mumbled, starting to pull away, but Alex firmly held Zeb close. 

“You’re stressed and I am your husband,” Alex said. “No matter what hour of the day I’m here for you, whatever you need.”

“How could I have forgotten?” Zeb mumbled, feeling more and more relaxed by the second. 

“I haven’t the faintest idea,” Alex teasingly said. “Do you want to talk about it? Or just stay here?”

“….can you keep holding me?” Zeb asked in a small voice. 

“Of course,” Alex assured without hesitation, settling down, still holding Zeb close. For several minutes, the pair simply lay in bed in silence, Alex holding Zeb close, soothingly stroking his soft velvety fur in a soothing manner. 

“….I don’t know what to do,” Zeb finally admitted. 

“About your aunt?” Alex gently asked. 

“Yea.”

“Is that what’s been stressing you out?”

“It’s more….a combination of everything,” Zeb admitted. “I don’t know how I feel about her even though she’s dying and then I feel guilty and I wonder if it’s because I actually feel bad for being mean or if she’s just family….you know?”

“I do,” Alex assured. Of course he did. How could he not with his own complicated history with his own parents. 

“And I’m scared,” Zeb admitted. “What if I’m a terrible king?”

“Nonsense,” Alex said. “The people already love you.”

“That doesn’t make me a good king.”

“Maybe not,” Alex agreed. “But you have a big heart. You care about your people and want to do good for them. And that does make a good king.” 

“…when did you get so wise?” Zeb mumbled. 

“Sometime after getting possessed by the Ashla,” Alex jokingly said. 

“Heh,” Zeb said with a small laugh. “So you lied you aren’t actually the Ashla just possessed.” 

“You also lied my darling,” Alex said, chuckling. 

“Never,” Zeb said.

“Whatever you say dear,” Alex said with an eye roll. 

“I can hear you rolling your eyes,” Zeb said. 

“Now you’re being ridiculous.”

“Who me?” 

“Yes you,” Alex said, kissing his head. 

“Lies, all lies,” Zeb mumbled, his body relaxing. 

“Right now you’re only lying to yourself,” Alex said, “Perhaps to hide how nervous you are?” Damn, how did he always see right through him?

“I just want to make them proud,” Zeb admitted. 

“You will,” Alex assured. “If you mother was here, she would tell you the same thing.”

“How do you know that?” Zeb asked. 

“Your father seems sure,” Alex said. “And we both know how proud of you he is.”

“He has to be, he’s my dad-‘ Zeb began before stiffening in Alex’s arms.

“Maybe,” Alex said. “But Chava wouldn’t lie.” 

“Can’t argue with you there,” Zeb agreed, glad Alex didn’t seem to be mad at him. 

“We all know you’ll be amazing,” Alex continued. “You just need to believe in yourself.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Unfortunately, that’s very true,” Alex sighed. “But I’ll help you like you helped me.”

“What would I do without you?” Zeb mumbled, feeling himself finally starting to drift off to sleep, exhausting washing over him.

“You would be just fine,” Alex firmly said. “You’re the strongest being I have ever met.”

“I love you,” Zeb whispered. “So much.” 

“I love you too,” Alex whispered, kissing the top of Zeb’s head as he peacefully drifted off to sleep. 

\-----

Despite having Alex by his side as he prepared for his coronation, in many ways, it was more nerve wracking then preparing for his wedding alone. He was jittery and tense as he got himself ready, his hands where shaking so much he fumbled the ring he was trying to put on, sending it clattering to the ground, a frustrated growl escaping his lips. Alex carefully bent over and picked up the ring, tenderly taking Zeb’s hands in his own and gently squeezing them. 

“It’s okay Zeb, I’m right here. Just take a deep breath.” Alex whispered, slipping the ring on Zeb’s finger before bringing it up to kiss it. 

“I know,” Zeb mumbled, pecking Alex’s cheek. “I don’t know why I’m so jittery….”

“You want to make your people proud,” Alex said. “You being nervous shows that you care. It’s admirable.”

“You’re too good to me,” Zeb breathed. 

“Nonsense,” Alex said, pecking his lips. “It is physically impossible to be too good to you my darling.”

“Alex,” Zeb breathed before passionately kissing Alex who wrapped his arms around Zeb, melting into the kiss. They broke away for a moment to catch their breath before pecking each other’s lips again, and then again. They would have kept kissing, but a knock at the door interrupted them, followed by Efrem saying,

“It’s time.” 

“Right,” Zeb said, throat tightening.

“Breathe,” Alex gently said, squeezing his arms. “It’s going to be okay.”

“I know,” Zeb said, pressing his forehead against Alex’s. 

“I’ll be close by the whole time.”

“I wish you where by my side getting crowned as well,” Zeb admitted. 

“I know,” Alex assured, cupping Zeb’s cheek with his hand. “Now let’s go.”

“Okay,” Zeb said, looping his arm through Alex’s as they made there was out of their chambers. 

“Ready?” Efrem asked. 

“As I’ll ever be,” Zeb sighed. 

“Okay,” Efrem said, placing a hand on their shoulders and squeezing it reassuringly before leading them through the castle towards the throne room. Zeb and Alex had both been given new ceremonial clothes for the occasion. In true Chava fashion, she had given Alex stripes with a white long-sleeved shirt with golden strip patterns on the sleeves. Zeb was similarly given white clothes with golden detailing but had a circlet on his head made from silver leaves that would soon be replaced by a much larger more intricately decorated grown made from golden flowers and gems. Simply looking at the crown sitting innocently sitting on the altar was intimidating, reminding Zeb of the weight he would soon carry on his shoulders. 

Alex pressed against his side though was a firm reminder that despite the council’s wishes, he was not alone. He had Alex right by his side, acting as his council and assuring him every step of the way. Once they reached the altar, Alex reached up and pecked his cheek and left Zeb along before the priestess. Heart pounding in his chest, Zeb kneeled down before the priestess, trying to keep his breathing calm and even. He was certain however they could all hear his heart pounding. 

It was Alex who helped keep him grounded with his warm and encouraging smile. He could throw up on the alter and Alex would still love him and look at him like he was the light of his galaxy. 

“Garazeb” The priestess began, her voice ringing throughout the hallway down to Zeb’s core. “Do you swear before the Ashla to govern the Peoples of Lasan according to our laws and customs?”

“I do,” Zeb said.

"Will you to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?"

“I will.”

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the laws of the Ashla, and to follow her guidance to lead and protect her people?”

“All this I promise to do,” Zeb said, throat painfully dry. The priestess smiled softly down at Zeb before one of the priests removed the silver circlet as the priestess picked up the new crown and declared. 

“Then with the people of Lasan and the Ashla as our witness, I declare you King Garazeb Orrelios of Lasan” before resting it on his head. As his people started cheering, Zeb slowly stood and turned to face them, barely able to breathe as he looked out to the sea of people, his people, before him. All where relying on him now. Zeb turned to look at Alex, and for the first time today, his eyes landed on his aunt, now the former queen of Lasan. 

To the casual viewer, she probably seemed for the most part her usual self. She still held an air of superiority and regality that only a queen could have. Though normally she would be standing, today she was sitting in a carefully decorated chair. Not as nice as the throne, but that was no longer hers. Most wouldn’t even notice, but Zeb did, and once he did, he couldn’t help but notice everything that was different, how thin she had become, how her fur was no longer glossy and bright, her stripes drastically faded. 

Despite how ill and deathly she looked, she still tried to hold herself as if nothing had changed and everything was fine. Looking at her, all Zeb could feel was a confusing mixture of sad and angry. He wished they could have been closer, she was one of the few connections he had to his mother. Deep down, he knew they could have never been all that close, she resented his existence and probably blamed him for her sister’s death and she hated his father and his husband. He knew there was nothing he could have done to get close to her, but he still wished it could have been different. 

His aunt looked at him with an icy stare, no approval or joy in her eyes, merely acceptance that this is what was happening. Thankfully he was saved from this awkward moment by Alex joining him and taking his hand with a gentle squeeze and both of them turned to face not his people, but their people. Despite what the council said, Alex was his king, and would always be by his side helping him rule. 

No matter how alone he felt, he was never truly alone, he would always have Alex, even if physically far away, he would always be with Zeb. With a wide grin, Zeb wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled him into a passionate kiss, the cheers around them getting even louder. The people loved him as much as Zeb did, and that was something the council did not want to understand. But maybe someday they would and someday they could truly rule side by side. But until then, Zeb would take simply having Alex by his side as a husband. That was the most important thing after all.


End file.
